Certain vehicles today provide notices when a fault has been detected within the vehicle or one of its components. For example, a diagnostic code or icon may illuminate on a front dashboard display of the vehicle. However, certain individuals may not always adhere to the notifications provided within the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for providing fault notifications for vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.